Bullies
by ShadowSammie
Summary: If you can't beat them, join them and take them from within. If you can't get around them, rise above them. Completed. Please Review. Chapters are being fixed.
1. Final Straw

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Nintendo... I think... and if you think other wise and that I do own it, then kudos to me. **

Bullies

Link sat alone in his tree house thinking. He was thinking about the things he had just seen, thinking about the things he had just done, the creatures he had just killed. All the people who died right in front of his face, everyone who cared for him dying, and the nightmares. The nightmares were horrible. They seemed to be about the people he cared about... being violently murdered by an unseen killer. A completely insane psychopath...

He normally spent his days like this. If he went outside his tree house, the others would shunt him, taunt him, tease him, and push him around. Of course everyone knew that he was a good swordsman, but they knew that Link wouldn't fight back, so they had fun by making Link feel like crap.

Saria would always tell Link to ignore them, the same thing most friends would say to someone. She would warn them daily that something bad could happen to one of them, after all, Link did carry a sword and shield everywhere with him. It was only a matter of time until Link snapped.

"Hey loser! Why don't ya come out and show your ugly face? It's only your friends outside, and someone's come to see you, she says you're her boy friend!" Mido laughed.

**"Not boyfriend, Fiance!" Piped a small voice. **

Link, trying to ignore Mido, looked outside to see Princess Ruto blushing violently. Link sighed in mild annoyance. He didn't know why Ruto kept pestering him like this. Link jumped down from his tree house, and lead Ruto away from the others.

"Ruto, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim..." Ruto began.

"No thanks."

**"You always say no! Please come just once? Please? PLEASE! Oh Linkie, please swim with me..."  
**

**"I said no Ruto..."**

**"But Link! You promised me yesterday that you'd go with me today!" **

**  
"Hey! You're lucky I even talk to you at all! It's not like I'm your slave or anything. I don't love you, I never had, and I never wanted to be engaged to a fucking ugly thing like you. I only agreed to it to get that stupid rock from you to save the world! Here's an idea for you to indulge in. GO TO HELL AND BURN LIKE THE SKANK YOU ARE!" Link spat. **

Ruto looked shocked as he finished up. Tears had formed in her eyes and she spoke slowly and quietly, trying not to lose herself in the pain she felt inside her heart.

"You could have just said _no_, you didn't have to _shout_ at me! I thought you were different from every other man in this land. Not all about every girl they can lay their hands on. I thought you liked me. I thought we would grow up and have kids of our own. Turns out you're just a player who can't think for himself, and thinks every girl likes you. Well you're_ wrong!_ I _HATE_ YOU!" she screamed at Link, then turned to leave, tears running down her cheeks.

**"THOSE WOULD BE PRETTY FUCKING UGLY KIDS WITH YOU BEING A FUCKING FISH!" **

He watched her run off, and then felt slightly bad. He had just made one of his friends, who just so happened to like him, run away, heart torn to pieces. She wasn't really that bad of a person, she just didn't have a lot of people her own age to be around, not to mention she truly liked him after he'd saved her.

**_Thank the Goddesses..._ he thought ignoring his guilt. "Way to go fuckbag. What were you thinking? Making a girl cry like that. Jeeze. she _loved _you,. you should be nicer to her; after all, she's the only one who'll ever fall in love with you," Mido and his friends doubled over in laughter. Saria turned away in disgust. **

**"Hey Saria! Wasn't that a good show? Link blowing the only chance he had at being a taken man?" Mido fell backwards.**

**"Mido, you're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Saria said walking away. **

Link stormed off to his tree house. He began thinking of a way to stop the others from pissing him off like that. A way to get them to leave him alone. Maybe even fear him. Then he got an idea, a brilliant idea, but he'd have to wait until late that night. At a time when no one would be awake to see him, around the time the nightmares occur, deep in the night. Link got out his sword and watched the sunlight flash off of the clean sharp metal.

"How I've missed the feeling of a sword in my hands. I can't wait until tonight. Mido and the others _will_ pay..."


	2. Dream to End It All

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Zelda.**

**A flash of lightning off a sword. A plea of a helpless one held up against a wall. The gut wrenching sound of a sword entering the stomach of a body, a choke, then the sickening sound of the body being sliced in half slowly. Blood splattering onto the ground and dripping down the walls. A small dark figure with a sword and twisted smile, eyes closed. Two smaller pieces of a figure once the same size as the first. Blood gathered into small rivers linking up creating small puddles. Blood was all over the killer and the victim. The grass and side of the tree were painted red, a rank smelling, foul looking, steaming red wall.**

**The twisted halves once whole, lay with blood leaking steadly from the ateries, veins and vessels they once flowed through in an unbroken journey. The individuals mouth moved trying to make words; tried to scream for help only to find that impossible. Thunder roared as the water and blood soaked into the ground together. Blood bubbled from the mouth of the injured one. Looking up to his assasin his eyes widened in shock. He lifted his head slightly to speak in a hoarse voice.**

**"You..." he trailed off as the life passed from his body.**

"**There Mido. I got my sword and shield. Happy?"**

"**Link?"**

"**Waddaya want tree?"**

"**Link!"  
**

"**WHAT!"**

"**LINK WAKE UP!"**

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ouch! ...Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up..."**

"**Good, cause I really think you should see this, but you should change your tunic and stuff, it looks like you've been rolling in blood or something. Where were you last night? I came to your house to see if you were ok from yesterday, but you weren't home, then I heard a scream and it got cut off. Um, I don't know how to say this without seeming blunt, but today Mido was found dead..." Saria explained.**

"**Huh? What are you talking about? I was home all last night. I had this strange dream where I was killing someone, but I couldn't have really been doing it, I mean, why would I?" questioned Link.**

"**Well... He was making fun of you and making lameass jokes."**

"**I still wouldn't kill anyone. By the way, why did you just link me to his death. What I said had nothing to do with him." Link said pouting and looking at the ground. He raised his head a little to make sure Saria could see his face.**

**Saria sighed, but soon replied as she glanced out the window, "Come on Link. You're not a baby..." she turned to face him again.**

"**Goo goo ga ga!" **

"**AHH! Oh my Goddesses!" Saria stared wide eyed at Link in a diaper with a bottle in hand, "I always knew you weren't old enough to use the toilet!"**

"**WHAT! HEY! That was uncalled for! Anyway, why did ya come here? Something about Mido wasn't it?"**

"**God damnit Link... Are you really that stupid? I told you, Mido is DEAD."**

"**Dead? How?"**

"**Like I know. Come on. Let's go..."**

**Link followed Saria to Mido's house where they found a grotesque site. Mido's body lay sliced in half, eyes wide. His lips were blue and his face was pale with the blood from his mouth dried up. Link looked at the body. A few flies flew busily around the corpse occasionally landing to check it out. He noticed that there was blood all around and that some of it was still wet. He looked down at his tunic and noticed darker patches of maroon, touching it told him they were still wet aswell.**

_**Maybe his dream was. No! He couldn't. No one in the forest would do this. Only two had weapons. But they, they couldn't. Well, maybe it was? No. Whoever it was, it wasn't him. He knew that for a fact. Sure he hated Mido, but not enough to actually hurt him. Maybe just a smack across the face, but certainly not death. Life had too many hardships to suffer to grant Mido peace.**_


	3. Accussition

ShadowSaMmY- OH YEAH! FIRST REVIEW! AND IT'S A GOOD ONE!! Happy day! doing happy dance hehehehehehehehe... ok, hyperness is leaving, time for the story... by the way, thanx gohan11, just cuz u reviewed, I know my story is wanted ." (this is also a short chappie)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story... as I've said twice already... they belong to a person... I think... and that person is from Nintendo...(I hope).  
  
Link didn't know what to say. Of course Mindo deserved a beating, but he didn't deserve a killing. The other Kokiri's didn't look too happy at the sight of Link. Green clothing of maroon, in a place where there was nothing but maroonish blood everywhere. Almost immediately it began.  
  
"So where were you last night? Out hunting Mindo I suppose."  
  
"You should leave the forest for what you did."  
  
"But, I didn't do anything..." Link began, but another Kokiri cut him off.  
  
"Then why are your clothes a reddish color instead of green? Get the hell out of this forest! Go on, what are you waiting for? Nighttime so you can kill someone else? You already know you're not welcome here. You're obviously not one of us, I mean, you just recently got a fairy."  
  
Link had a loss for words; he was stunned, he had never been told to leave the forest... ever.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Go asswipe!"  
  
That triggered it, Link became enraged, he had been wrongly accused of a murder he didn't commit, and he wasn't about to whip out his sword and threaten one, instead, though tempted to do so, he turned on his heel and walked out of the forest.  
  
As he was leaving another Korkiri yelled "Ya! You leave like the sorry excuse of creation you are! You're probably not even ALLOWED in this forest in the first place! You're most likely a Hylian, seeings as how you don't have a fairy."  
  
Link spun around, "I do have a fairy, look, it's a ball of LIGHT FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD!! I can't believe how stupid you are!"  
  
"So you have a blue ball of light floating around your head, big deal, it's probably just that. A ball of light!"  
  
Lake Hylia, that's where he'd go. Link left the forest and played the Serenade of Water, where was teleported to Lake Hylia. Mean while, Saria in the temple of time, was watching Links moves. She saw him washing off his Kokiri tunic, face, hands, and hair.  
  
When Link finished, he played Epona's song, then remembered he was still a kid, and didn't own Epona. He played the Prelude of Light and was teleported to the Temple of Time. He left there, snuck into the castle, stole the Ocarina of Time, and ran back to the Temple. The stones were still there and he was thankful, because he didn't want to go and retrieve them all again. He played the Song of Time, and the Door of Time opened, revealing the Master Sword. Grasping the sword, he yanked it out of the Pedestal of Time, was transported to seven years later. 


	4. He Returns

PS. This is a much longer Chappie, be proud of me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Link left the castle square, played Epona's song, rode to the forest, and walked inside. The Korkiri's unfortunately recognized him and at once rounded on him.  
  
"So you're back eh? Thought we banished you seven years ago for the murder of Mindo?" one Korkiri asked Link.  
  
"Look! He's older, so he doesn't have to listen to the crappy RULES, heaven forgive he'd listen to little ol' US," another piped up.  
  
The Korkiri's laughed, then stared hard at Link.  
  
"So why are you back? Miss killing so soon? Gunna kill one of us? Go on, stab me to death, I dare ya," the first said. "Come on, give it to me? Don't I get some?" he laughed.  
  
"Hey! Look! Link is all grown up! I told ya he wasn't a Korkiri! Didn't I? Since he's not one of us, he shouldn't even be in this forest! So go on, get outta here."  
  
The Korkiri's walked off laughing. Link watched them go, and decided to find Malon and hope she didn't hate him. After that, he'd go back to the Temple of Time and talk to Saria, maybe she'd make him feel better about himself. But first, he'd have a nap, as angry as he was, he was still tired and needed some sleep. He went to his tree house, and lay in his very small bed, that once he could fit in, and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Sleeping small one, not much older looking then the age of ten, unaware of the pain, unaware of the evil lurking in the darkness... Unaware... sleeping... snoring... he awakens to a figure double the size, holding his neck so tightly, so threateningly. Unable to breath, meekly tries to call for help, for someone to save him... someone... anyone... it goes dark for the small one. The bigger figure leaves the limp lifeless body lying on the floor, and heads to the next victims' homes.  
  
In Hyrule Field, the next day, Link played Epona's Song, but Epona didn't come. Link tried a few more times, but nothing happened. Epona still didn't appear. A frustrated Link walked to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Finally, after two days, Link arrived cold, tired, hungry, but alive. He knocked on the door, only to be yelled at about how late it is. He knocked again, and Talon opened the door, he looked rather tired and angry.  
  
"Do you have no sense in time young lady! Where have you bin?! - Oh, it's you Link... sorry, Malon went out and she's not back yet... I'm a little worried. Come in, you're soaking wet, what happened?"  
  
Link explained that he had walked to Lon Lon because Epona didn't come when he played Epona's Song, and it rained that night while he was sleeping. There was a small creaking sound that was coming from the door, and a female teen's head popped out from behind the door.  
  
A fight between father and daughter erupted, and by the time it was finished, Malon was in tears and yelled at Link about how much she hated him for not trying to stick up for her. Link, cold, wet, disappointed, and catching a cold, left Lon Lon Ranch for the Castle.  
  
It had been a long travel, and Link was tired, he lay under a tree outside Lon Lon, he would just rest his eyes, but being nighttime he fell straight to sleep, still angry at Malon. He had another dream, like the two before, only the killer was after someone other then a Korkiri, he was after something bigger... 


	5. Decending Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.. Why do I have to keep saying this, I think they believe me by now, don't you? I'm mean, come on, I said it what 5 times now? Well it's'all good ain't it?  
  
When link had traveled to the future, he had forgotten about the master sword being the key to Gannon's imprisonment, and without it, Gannon could escape. So while Link lay under a tree, Gannon was out gathering followers, and he happened to come upon a resting Link, covered in what looked like blood, again, under a tree.  
  
"What's this? Link asleep under a tree, the Hero of Time. the one that trapped me.. The one who let me out. Wonder why he's all the way out hear sleeping, and not at his forest home," Ganondorf thought out-loud. He then nudged Link in the side with his foot to awaken him.  
  
"Huh.? Wa? GANONDORK?! Er. dorf.What are you doing out of the Realm of Evil?!"  
  
"Umm. Master Sword, key to the realm? You have it," said Ganondorf, "But that's not why I'm here. I was simply wondering why you were all the way out here, covered in blood with a bloody sword, while the ranch inside looks as though a war has occurred, yet only one is dead."  
  
"Hoy?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to join my Midnight Army."  
  
"Umm.. How 'bout no, these people need someone to save them from you, and that person is me," Link replied.  
  
"If you change your mind, find me, I'll leave a special mark on your map to indicate where I am," Ganondorf said, then he walked away.  
  
"That was weird." said Link to himself, and he jogged to the castle. 


	6. Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
The sky grew dark, and Link had no idea why he was heading toward the castle. He changed his mine, one, he didn't have a need for anything, two, the castle gate had gone up. He decided to go to Kakaroki Village instead.  
  
A wolf howled. It was silent after. Then, the sound of chickens appeared. Link knew he was nearly inside the village. He yawned. Why were all his good friends dying? Link walked to a lady's house. Knocked on her door three times. She answered, and let him in for the night.  
  
Chickens. Blood. Dying. Pain. Suffering. Sound of metal cutting threw flesh. Chickens making noise in terror. Pain. Death. Blood. A scream. Blood. A woman screaming hysterically. About her chickens. Screaming. Slicing threw the chicken. Blood. Pain. Death. Chickens.  
  
Link woke up, slashed around in front of him, killing the chicken breeder, and found nearly ten chickens dead.  
  
"Umm..heh..heh..heh.." Link grinned. Was not a normal grin. There was something bad about it. Very bad. It was almost as though he liked killing the people. He realized how all his friends were dying. It was him. He had been doing it, and he had been right at the start. He thought he would never kill anyone he was to protect. Never. But now, he felt reborn. New in some way.  
  
No, he thought, No, I'm not like this. I'm the good guy. Why am I killing the good people!  
  
Then it dawned on him. It was the bullying he got. From all the people that thought he couldn't make it threw his mission. All the people who made him mad lately, had died. And he was left in blood. Well.. they deserve it now, and I know why.. they had it coming for them. And they should have realized it. I'm going to hurt all who hurt me, and this time, I won't be sleeping. I'll be fully alert and I will make.. them.. pay  
  
So Link set off to seek revenge on the now slumbering peoples of Hyrule. "They won't know what hit them," Link grinned, "No one will expect it from little Link.. Not even Zelda herself could see this coming." 


	7. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own my life... Er, Zelda  
  
"Yo Ganondork! I want to join your army!"  
  
"Hubbawa? Oh, it's you Link. Sure you can join my army, put these on."  
  
Ganondorf threw Link some black material and heavy black armor. Link put on the material, which was stronger then any armor, then he tried to fit into the armor. He had much difficulty, because the armor was too small.  
  
Once Ganondorf had told Link that the armor readjusts to fit it's wearer, Link found it much easier to live with, and he had found all the weapons from inside his old bag, and moved them to his new black bag, on his new outfit.  
  
"Your first target is the morons. You know, the ones up the mountain? They eat rocks for a living," explained Ganondorf, "Just go up there, and kill them all."  
  
"Yes Sir, with pleasure," Link barked.  
  
Link marched across the field, walked up the stone steps to Kakaroki Village, stabbed a few innocent people for fun, and practice, the walked up the stone steps to Death Mountain.  
  
"There will be a new reason for calling this mountain Death Mountain. Everyone on it will be dead!" yelled Link.  
  
Link continued up the mountain killing every living thing he saw. Burning with Dins Fire. Destroying with the Master Sword. All good things were gone from the mountain in one day. Gorons lay all over their home. Link roasted ones leg on a fire and ate it.  
  
The sweet taste of revenge... and victory...  
  
Link walked back to where Ganondorf awaited for him.  
  
"What do you want me to do next?"  
  
"Get the Gurudo," said Ganondorf with a wicked grin.  
  
"Yes sir," said Link and he walked to where the Gurudo lived, sword at the ready.  
  
Across the field, through the Poes to Gurudo village Link traveled. He came upon the carpenters, and simply decapitated them, and continued on. Once in the Village, he used his stealth to sneak up behind each and every Gurudo in the place of thieves, and stabbed them to death.  
  
Link then warped to Lake Hylia, where he met up with Ganondorf.  
  
"They are wiped out as you wished sir," Link said.  
  
"Now it's time to put you to the test, go to Zora's Domain, and got fry some fishies." 


	8. Pain

IHH - sorry for no updating. Bin busy writing about 5 other stories! ... school is dragging me down as well, PLUS since I started my ff before I was good at writing I'm going over my other chapters and hopefully making them better and longer. -.-" as well as everything else, my Internet is down today... I WANT IT BACK! Hope you like this chappie :P it's not half bad if I do say so myself! A bit gruesome and fairly descriptive.  
  
Disclaimer: as I said b4 I don't own anything, and my life was stolen... LIFE THIEF!  
  
As Ganondorf had asked, Link set off to shore, swimming at a steady pace. Once he made it to the hole in the wall, he swam through it into Zora's Domain.  
  
"Hello young Link," greeted one of the Zora, "Pleasant to see you. You look a little different today, a new hair cut? Hey, what are you doing? What! No! NOOO!!"  
  
The water turned an awful shade of dark red. Link continued on, stabbing every Zora until he reached the slumbering king and alert princess.  
  
"Link! What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I didn't like you anymore, and that I never will again."  
  
"Yes, you made it crystal clear, but I'm not here to see you, or your fat pathetic lump of a father. I'm here on strict order for the king."  
  
"You mean like before, when you were working for Princess Zelda? The king as in her dad?"  
  
"No, why would I work for that old kook? He's like a geezer. Ok fish breath, here's the deal, you tell me why you think I'm nice, and I'll tell you why you're wrong. I'm betting you think I'm the same caring Link, from when I was in the forest, don't ya? Well I'm not, I've changed, and I like it."  
  
"What are you talking about? You've changed. How? I don't see any difference."  
  
"I changed on the inside, and you've never been able to read minds so I don't expect you to notice at all. Well, I should finish my mission, but since you've been so cruel to me, and I don't like you, I'll let you see what I'm going to do next."  
  
Link walked up to King Zora, felt around for a heart beat, and lunged his sword forward, then yanked it out, heart and all. Blood spewed from the kings chest into the water surrounding his seat. The water, now pure maroon, then poured over the waterfall, into the already dark red waters below.  
  
"So Ruto, what do you think... how bout I give you the same death I gave you father? Or I could kill you like I did the others... or better yet, I could torture you, then kill you... I like the last one, what about you?"  
  
Ruto stared at her dead father, then glanced at Link, she slowly moved her head side to side, transfixed once again on her father. She slowly started backing away. As Ruto did so, she found herself staring at Link, hoping he wouldn't come after her... hoping that this was all a dream...  
  
At once Ruto turned and ran for her life in the direction of the exit. Being more of a swimmer, Ruto tripped just before she could make it out of the way of a sword that had been flung at her. The sword hit her in the leg, and Link emerged from the bloody water, licking his lips.  
  
"It looks like fish for supper tonight."  
  
Ruto screamed and Link picked up his sword and started cutting her up. First her leg, then her arms and abdomen. He moved onto her head and face, the chopped off her legs and arms. He made a fire, and Ruto, still barely alive, watched him cook and eat her.  
  
"So it is true... you have gone evil..." Ruto choked, "I'm sorry... i..... feel as though it is my fault... if I had only been nicer... I'm...sooo... sorry...Link..."  
  
Link felt a pang of guilt... he had killed a sage... he was single handily taking out race after race of Hyrule... what was he going to do next? Kill the princess?  
  
Stop thinking, Link told himself, the more you think the more you feel. Stop feeling. Stop thinking. What you're doing is right, they all deserve it... but... the king of the Zora had helped him... No!  
  
Link fell to the ground holding his head. Intense pain had shot through him. He was unable to move. A voice within was telling him he was wrong, but he didn't believe it. It was like he was fighting himself right to the bitter end. More voices joined in, some laughing, some screaming, some talking happily, and lots joking. All were talking to Link, but none had been bad things being said, it was all nice. All friendly. Then they faded. Link was willing to give anything for them to come back. He wanted so bad to help the ones crying, and stop the ones screaming and comfort them... but they didn't come back... Not even when he called for them... no one came back... it was as though they died... 


	9. Dead

I'm in a dark mood for some reason, and I felt really weird today when I finished this, it's not really gory this time, it's more pain and foreshadowing. Another cliffhanger, and I think it's fairly good. It's not really long, but that's ok. I'm only doing the best my 13 year old mind will let me... and school...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.....er... that sounds about right. My mom seems to control my "life" and I'm being sucked into an empty void that needs to be filled!  
  
"Come back... please come back... Don't go...I... I want to help you...please?"  
  
A great wall of fire, followed by complete and total darkness, appeared.  
  
"Link, what are you doing? You're suppose to protect these people. You're a disgrace. Hero. Ha! You're no better then Ganon himself."  
  
"Nooo..." moaned Link, "I'm not like that... I'm not Ganon... I'm better then him... I'm stronger... I'm... I'm..."  
  
"You're what! A fool! You are killing everyone. How are you anything worthy of the sages? Of the Goddess'? What do you think? Shouldn't you be punished? Yes? No? No answer? What are you to yourself, really, what are you? Tell me."  
  
"I... I'm..." Link looked at his hands, pushed himself into a sitting position, then looked again at his hands. He didn't know what he was. A monster? Maybe a villain. He knew what he was, "I'm...a nothing..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm a nothing!" Link shouted.  
  
"Well now. A nothing eh? What do nothings deserve?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then that is what you get. You get no air, no food, and no life."  
  
Link was becoming aggravated by the old sages talk. Rage had taken over his body, and from his sitting position, he stood up, unsheathed his sword, and walked slowly toward the old man. Link ran the blade of his sword over Rauru's skin, hardly cutting it. With one slash, Rauru was cut diagonally in half. Link felt some of his power leave as the body fell lifeless.  
  
Once again Link fell to the ground, this time laughing. He couldn't stop. Something was making him laugh real hard. Something was tickling him. The voices had come back. They were laughing and singing... rejoicing. Something good had happened, and Link was the meaning of the festivities. Everything was good in the world, nothing was wrong, and nothing was bad. All was bright and sunny.  
  
The voices soon once again disappeared, and darkness spread over him. He stopped laughing, but could not open his eyes. An image appeared in his head, it was a dark figure. He was alone in his world for he had hurt everyone till they died, and he'd liked it. He'd killed everyone and everything. At first it was just a figure, then it took the shape of a Hylian, with glowing eyes. The figure seemed to carry a sword, and walk aimlessly around the land, looking for something... looking for comfort. Link realized he was under a tree watching this older Hylian walk around. He was afraid that the man would see him, and tried making no noise at all. He felt an itch in his nose, which soon turned into a sneeze. The figures head turned, staring at Link. It walked up to him, the Hylian looked huge! Link looked down and realized why, he was in his younger state, and the hatred of the Hylian could be felt. That's when the large Hylian stabbed Link through the chest, only slitting his heart slightly. Pain surged though Links chest and arms, he felt like he was dying. The Hylian swung his sword again, this time slicing Link's head off. It rolled a couple feet, and stopped in view of the Hylian, which he then saw, only for a split was himself. 


	10. Worthless

Disclaimer: Think I own Zelda? Well do ya? You're right, I don't own it. For God's sake I don't even own my own life! It was stolen as you all know, then I gave it to someone for cookies... I don't own ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD EXCEPT TWO PENS! (and a lot of candy.)  
  
"Link? ... LINK! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Link jumped awake. Wiping sleep from his eyes he looked up at Saria, the only surviving Kokiri.  
  
"Why are you here? What are you doing?"  
  
"I heard you were killing people and that u killed a couple Sages!"  
  
"I didn't do nothing like that..."  
  
"What about Ruto? And Rarue? And your "Brother"?  
  
"Well... I uh..."  
  
"Link, you're a phsyco! You're like Ganondorf himself, killing whatever stops him."  
  
"If that's true then why haven't I killed you?"  
  
"I don't know... but I know you will kill me, and you'll regret it."  
  
"You'd better leave now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz if you don't I'll kill you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz Ganondorf wants you dead. He wants all the sages dead, and anyone who rebels agaisnt him to also die. And I have a taste for blood," Link sneered with an evil look.  
  
"Link, what's happening? A minute ago you looked normal, now you look like a demon. Link! What's wrong with you! You're acting possessed!"  
  
"But am I? Were you seeing the real Link, maybe this is the real Link... Maybe the other one was only acting, pretending to be nice and caring. This is everyone's fault. I don't care if I've never met them before. It's their fault too. All I see is worthless life being wasted on them. This is MY world, not theirs. I didn't see them trying to save it, all I saw were people running away from the enemies. I was the one who fought for them, and they repay me by verbally attacking me. Without me, they'd all be DEAD!"  
  
"Link..." Saria frowned at Links outlook on life. She knew Link wasn't really like that, she felt sorry for him.  
  
"Besides, when I kill you, the voices will come back. The voices are all friendly... unlike the people here, they never held a party when I saved the world, they act like they don't even remember!"  
  
"Link, that's because they don't remember, Zelda cast a spell on them so no one would remember. Only the sages, Goddesses, and the King and Zelda know about what went on."  
  
"I'm tired of talking and I've told you to leave. You didn't listen so now you'll die. Saria, I thought you were smarter then this, I thought you're life meant more then most things, but it obviously doesn't."  
"Link... you matter more to me then I do, and I'd rather be here with you then anywhere else. So go ahead and kill me. Life isn't worth living without the Link I knew..."  
  
Link moved closer to Saria, and look deep into her now watering eyes, he noticed the same affection as when they were younger, and she was sticking up for him. His sword in his right hand, he raised it behind himself. It looked as though he may put it away, but he didn't, he stretched his arm back, and swung it around, bringing it to the front, slicing Saria in half horizontally.  
  
In a muffled whisper, Saria spoke, "I love you Link... I'll...be waiting for you..."  
  
This time, instead of the voices coming back like he had hoped, a black hole seemed to form, like he had lost a part of himself when killing Saria. He slumped against a tree and sat wondering what he would do. He felt worthless. He longed for the voices... he would kill more people for the voices to come back... but he didn't feel like it... he felt too empty... 


	11. Link

For my reviewers, I believe my mind deserves all the credit, since it's the one who'll need help at the end of this story rather then Link. Just kidding. Read on my followers... er... friends. And please review so I know there's people out there actually reading my story... this is a short chapter for a reason! Don't worry, I have a reason, and that is because I'm not writing from the same POV (for those of you who don't know what POV is, it means point of view)  
  
Disclaimer: ... for the sake of Nintendo and all who work with it, I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!!!!!!!!  
  
"Stop moping around Zelda. You just had a bad dream. Link isn't out of the forest, and no one is getting killed. It's all you imagination."  
  
"It is not! Father, I believe my visions were right last time, and you didn't believe them, now you're doing this again! You don't believe me!! How would you know whether it's true or not, you haven't left the castle at all."  
  
Zelda had been having dreams of Link for the past week or so. Though her father doesn't believe she is telling the truth to him now, he'll soon find out... or so Zelda was hoping. He thought that Link was perfectly fine, and that nothing was wrong and all was good. He hadn't heard any problems from the Zora, the Goron, the Geroudo, the Shiekah, the Hylians, or even the villagers of Kakaroki Village. Since there was no problems, then there was nothing wrong, but Zelda's dreams said something else. They said that Link had killed every person from every race in Hyrule. He'd killed all the Sages except for Impa. Every one except Talon, the Castle Square villagers, and the royal family were dead.  
  
Link was on the prowl, or so Zelda could feel, he was heading to Lon Lon Ranch, where the last remaining person outside Castle walls lived. She left her father and walked to her room angrily and lay down on her softly quilted mattress. Closing her eyes delicately, she slipped into a light sleep, just enough to see what Link was doing, but she could easily awaken herself if needed.  
  
She watched him burst through the door and walk up the stairs, killing coccos as he went. He walked through the bedroom door. As he walked in and approached Talon, she noted the hate coming from Link, so powerful that it almost woke her up, but she forced herself to keep an eye on Link, for the safety of Hyrule depended on it. 


	12. Ganon's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda... I do not own Zelda... I do not own Zelda... I do not own Zelda... ya hear that? I DO NOT OWN ZELDA DAMNIT! Ok? Ok... now that that's over... ON WITH THE STORY  
  
"Yes... now all I need to do is get Link to kill the rest of the people..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh Link, I see you have made it back safely. How was it?" questioned Ganondorf.  
  
"Fine..." replied Link, straightening his blood stained tunic. "Wish you could see it happen to the King and his daughter..."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I shall see it happen to the King and his daughter, Princess Zelda."  
  
"Don't be too sure..." Link smirked.  
  
"What are you getting at? Are you gunna kill me or something?"  
  
"No no... not yet anyways..."  
  
I've wondered how I keep my wits about me, I mean, my enemy is standing infront of me, smirking like he did when he imprisoned me. To this very day I fear he will again become good and go against me, so tonight, while he sleeps, I shall finish him off after sending him on one last death hunt.  
  
"Tell ya what Link, how bout you go to the Castle Square, kill the people there. All of them. Ok? Good. Now go."  
  
As I watch Link leave for the Castle Square, I prepare for tonight, when I kill the Hero of Time. The hero who will be a legend. My arch enemy. My dead rival. 


	13. Zelda

Disclaimer: Leave me alone... I'm not an alien. What are you smokin? Crack? I DON'T OWN UR FREAKING ZELDA!  
  
I don't see why he wanted me to leave so soon. Tonight I think will be interesting. Wonder what Ganondork wants outta me. I think I'll kill him tonight, and the Princess tomorrow. This will be fun, I'm gunna make the best out of things. Tonight the villagers and my boss, tomorrow the rest of Hyrule!  
  
"HEY ZELDA! LOOK AT ME NOW! I'M PERFECT AREN'T I?" Link laughed insanely as he broke down doors; shedding the blood of young and old alike. Violently shredding the bodies making sure no one could survive.  
  
In one house, he killed a boys mother, cooked her up, drinking her blood and ate her meat and flesh right infront of the young boy, then tortured him until he died. Carrying on like a serial killer, Link destroyed the peace in the Castle Square, leaving no survivors, and no sign of life.  
  
Before heading back to Ganon, Link looked at the castle. In a burst a fury and anger he yelled his final words of the day, "ZELDA! I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME! AFTER GANON YOUR NEXT! YOU AND YOU FAT FATHER! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I HATE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER SAID AND DONE TO ME! LOOK AT ME! I'M DESTROYED! YOU MURDERED ME! HOW CAN YOU SIT UP THERE IN YOU'RE FRICKEN CASTLE ON YOUR ASS ALL DAY AND NO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUSELF! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" 


	14. Last Words

Disclaimer: I don't own freaking Zelda!  
  
I look at him and it is as if my heart is being ripped from the ribs in which it is imprisoned. My mind races with fear and sorrow. I can hardly bare to see him in so much pain and frustration. I heard his rant... It hurts to hear the words he's spoken, but they can't be taken back. I know why he is so upset. During his traveling to round up all the sages, his nerves were played with, and people doubted him. I realize I could not do enough to prove how well he had done. I feel as though I did not thank him well enough and that there is nothing in my power to show how grateful I am. If only there was a way to sum up just how much of a hero he had been, then I would have done it. Unfortunately, if there is a way, it is far too late. Nothing can be done to fix this mess I have once again created. Why must I always make a mistake that could very much end the existence of Hyrule? I write this in the final hours of our land in hope that something may save our world and change Link's ways. I hope that the Goddesses are watching over us and that they bless Link for he is truly a hero worthy of them. I just realized what a fool I am to write such a thing when there is no one who will ever be able to read it. So with this final line, not to mention signature, I leave this page of my diary marked as my last. Farewell great Hyrule... and truly sorry my beloved Link...  
  
Princess Zelda,  
  
of Hyrule Kingdom 


	15. The King

"I wonder if I was too hard on her. She is my child after all... I should give her some credit, I mean, she was right last time... Impa, what do you say? Was I correct to be so harsh on Zelda?"  
  
"Sir, that is for me to know, and you to learn. I cannot always assist you, but if you are asking of my thoughts, I must answer. If it is not too bold to say, I believe you were rather vile."  
  
"Wow... that was rather harsh. Remind me why I ask you such questions when I already know your answer will be hard, rude, yet full of truth."  
  
"Sir, it is my job to be loyal and truthful. I cannot speak lie without being told. You asked the truth and of my thoughts, so I had to tell you."  
  
"But I just don't understand why she sees Link doing that of which only Ganondorf himself would... it doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Sir... what if Link joined Ganondorf...?"  
  
"Now why would Link do that?"  
  
"My Lord, Link has been taunted, tease, abused, harassed, and beaten up pretty badly. May I ask why he wouldn't? It gives him an opportunity to kill without thought. He doesn't have too much time to think about what it is he does, and he doesn't have to choose who's next. I think that it is wise that you check out Hyrule with the guards while I stay here with the princess."  
  
"That's why I keep you around here Impa. You always have brilliant idea's that can save Hyrule and get me the answer I need. I'm going to head off now, tell Zelda I love her dearly, and that I should be back in a few days to get some final results."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good bye Impa, see you in a few days."  
  
"So long Sir..." 


	16. Near Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. Probably never will.  
  
As the king left the castle, horse galloping and soldiers following, he noticed an odd silence. Normally during the day, there was laughter, and up roar of yelling, and dogs barking. At this time, there was no sound at all. The king slowed as he reached the Square, and saw Redead lurking around dozens of people, gut hanging out. Curious to know what had happened he ordered his men to kill the Redead, and carried on.  
  
In the field everything looked normal. He rode to Zora's River where he saw a weird color in the water. Instead of being a clear blue, it was a clear pink. As he moved more up the river the shade of red became darker. Deciding something was wrong, the king sent some soldiers ahead to see what was going on. As he waited, he felt unprotected, and worried about his men.  
  
A few moments later, yells and screams of terror erupted from where his men were. One man ran out, yelled at the king to run just as a sword flew out and stabbed the man in the back. Sinking through his heart. The king immediately recognized the Master Sword, and looking up he saw the hard figure of Link, slowly stalking toward him. Glaring only at the king, licking his lips, looking for a victim.  
  
The king, fixated on the one he thought was to save everyone quickly realized he was in grave danger, and took off as fast as his horse could run. The second he burst into action, Link charged for his sword, whistled Epona's Song, leaped onto her back and erupted into a chase. Shooting arrows at the kings horse, he attempted to take out the mode of transportation the king was using. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it to be a sweet yet complex victory.  
  
One arrow was a direct hit. After the one before it ricocheting off a bone, this one sunk right into the muscle, causing the horses leg to give way to the weight. It toppled over with the king and skidded across the ground. Sliding the last few millimeters, Link rode Epona right up by the king's head at a slow trot. Smirking down he climbed down, not once taking his eye off the injured, frightened ruler.  
  
As the wolf howled signaling nightfall, the king's final breaths were made as the Master Sword was lodged deep into his chest. A moan of pain was heard from him, then all was silent. Link tore the sword out of the dead king, took Epona by the reins, and walked to the river. He cleaned his sword, never failing to smirk, and laughed cold and loudly. He mounted Epona, looked back at the dead king and laughed some more. That night, as he rode back to Ganondorf, he did not cease to laugh. It was that night that anyone other then him was to be alive, for as of tomorrow, he'd finish them all off. 


	17. Rising Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda... I never will own Zelda... this is taken from MY messed up mind so don't take it from me plagiarists... just shows that I'd be the better writer!

"In dark ages, no one shall survive... one soul will walk alone... unfeeling, unwanting... he will have no faith... no happy thoughts... and that soul... will be... ME!" Link slashed out killing Ganondorf quickly and leaving the body for the Wolfo's and Skulltula.

Smirking down on Ganondorf, Link watched blood seeping through the dark material, leaving large patches that would stain in time... Link laughed. Again he had defeated Ganondorf, only this time for good. He wasn't going to escape from a realm this time, he was never coming back, ever... Blood trickled from Ganondorf's mouth. Dark as night against his green skin, slightly wrinkled front heat and the grotesque facial expression.

Feeling no pain or guilt Link decided to sleep for the rest of the night, that way he'd be fully awake for the killing of Zelda... As he turned around, he heard something. In less then a second, Impa was in the air about to slice Link down the middle. To avoid that happening, in one powerful horizontal slash, he knocked her out of the air, badly injuring her arm. The gash bleed like crazy, but Impa didn't give in, she immediately attacked Link again, this time going in to stab him. Remembering the fight with Shadow Link, also known as Dark Link, he jumped up and landed on her sword, then stabbed her through the ribs, through the abdomen, and finally decapitated her.

In moments the battle had ended as quickly as it had started. As Impa's sword dropped, Link jumped off, and her headless lifeless bloody body fell with a sickening thud. With this new battle, Link had become extremely weary. He had a long day of killing, and felt very weak. He sat underneath a tree, closed his eyes and fell asleep, still smirking...


	18. Final Thank You

ShadowSammy: For all who I let down last chapter, I have one thing to say. I'M MAKING IT UP TO YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! I promise this will be long. You have my normally lying, but not lying now, word... if that makes any sense to you. (a.k.a., u have my word)

Disclaimer: Shall I say it once more? I DON'T OWN ZELDA! Now, on with the gruesome chappie! Hope ya like it...

"What is it that drives a soul to insanity. A clean honor-filled proud clean soul. I know what happens. Yes, the person actually gets common sense, and realizes that the only insane person, is the one who lets others get under his skin and play with fire. You can't take that kind of thing after saving so many people. It's unsound. They should know not to mess with me, 'cause I'm like a double edge knife, no matter which side you use, you're gunna get cut."

Low moans emerged eerily from the old gnarled trees in the Lost Woods, the slow thuds of horse hooves hitting the ground rhythmically from a lone soul on a horse in Hyrule Field, while loud cracks of thunder resonated from the clouds above.

Ahead Link saw the drawbridge was lowered, happily remembering he killed all the people in the Castle Square. He descended Epona, and slowly trudged up to the castle in a sheet of thick rain. Unsheathing his sword Link noticed he sword was all bloody. That would be no good for the princess's death. He held the sword horizontally across his chest and watched the rain strip through the layers of dry and wet blood.

Not paying attention to where he was walking, Link tripped over a rock. He threw his sword out to the side of him, his other arm out to the other side and landed square on his chest and face. Gasping for air he rolled over so his face was out of the mud, and the rain was coming straight onto him, cleaning off the dirt. Finally, when he could breathe again, he continued his way up the hill to the castle.

"Uh, ok? Link is still a klutz..." Zelda sighed with a sweat drop.

She walked back to her bed and sat on it. Thinking back she could remember the first time they met, way back when they were ten. How he had startled her, and she explained the fate of the world, and how he understood so well. How normal and average he seemed, but glory, pride and righteousness gleamed right through him. He was a person you could trust to save the world. A shy but adventurous boy always willing to do something for a friend and would stop at nothing to please someone. But Zelda could sense a feeling of not belonging in Link that seemed to grow during his adventure, and now she could feel it so well that even she felt kind of misplaced.

Being trapped in a place where everyone but you has something, having one friend, and one major enemy and nothing more can be a hard task. This Zelda knew from Castle life, she didn't get a choice to wear a dress, and she never got to help choose something for Hyrule, it was always Impa who got a say. But Link had it so much harder, have no parents, no one to relate to, and no one he could really turn to for comfort. He wasn't rich, he wasn't all that talented at anything other then combat, and that he only learned about when he was leaving. He was accused of so much he didn't do, or that he had to do for his quest to save Hyrule.

A loud crash came from downstairs making Zelda jump and nearly fall off the edge of her bed.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Zelda! I'm home! Remember me?!"

Zelda could hear Link downstairs breaking china, getting closer and closer to the stairs. Her heart gripped with fear, she ran to her door and went to shut it quietly. A hand slammed hard on the door, and she screamed and jumped backwards, landing hard on her behind. Whimpering slightly, Zelda watched in terror as the hand pushed the door slowly open. She could see the hand belonged to Link.

Dirt smeared on his cheeks, and a smile across his face, he spoke slowly and calmly "Come on now Zelda, don't worry, it only hurts for a second, then all the pain is gone your not going to die quickly, no... That's only for people I don't care about, you're special."

"What are you going to do to me?!"

"I'm not sure yet. I think that we'll have to figure that out together, how would you not like to die?"

"You sick-"

"Sick what?! Sick boy? Yeah, I may be sick to you. But I'm fully functionally, everything works well in my head, that's all that matters, that and for the link to the past and future to die! Once you die, everything will be perfect!"

"If that was the case, what was the point in killing everyone else?"

"Now there's no one to worry about shunting me for killing you, and no one stopping me. Also, I needed to warm up. I know I don't find any problem in killing you, but I want something first. I want you to feel pain like never before. Pain that's so indescribable that you can't think anymore, and you too go insane just before you die, you world will crash twice as much as it already has! Everyone you know is dead now, not a soul lives. All the sages are dead. I ate part of Ruto while she was still conscious," Link smirked and laughed menacingly at the horror-struck face on Zelda.

Before Link could react, Zelda leapt up from the floor and punched him in the left cheek, Link stumbled a little, shocked that she'd dare hit him like that without warning. His smile had quickly faded and was replaced with a hard glare and a sneer. He sheathed his sword and grabbed her neck. Both hands tightened grip and she struggled to free herself. He lifted her effortlessly off the ground and walked to the bed. Dropping her on the bed he cut down her curtains and tied her wrists to the bed posts by her pillow and he ankles to the end bedposts.

He watched her squirming and fighting to free herself with no prevail, he laughed moving her dress out of the way and sitting on her pelvis. With his sword he cut her dress off as Zelda sobbed. She lay limply in a bra and small white underwear. Carefully Link cut from under the center of her bra down to where the ribs ended and traced them around her belly, then licked the blood up and cut his name into the circle he had made. He cut her face with many three-inch long gashes. He sliced her arms and down her legs gently.

He untied her from the bed posts and tied her hands together behind her back and her feet together. He dragged her to a large tub he found full of water, labeled "Tears."

"Hey Zelda, Why don't you drown in you sorrows and tears?" Link mocked and put her in on her stomach and threw a sheet in the water over her. A few seconds later he watched her struggling and screaming under the sheet trying to get out and get air. Eventually she stopped moving and struggling a bit, so he pulled her out of the water where she said something that meant absolutely nothing to him at the moment:

Love, hate,

Laugh, cry,

Think about it Link,

Don't kill,  
Don't Die.

The Link I knew,  
Was kind of heart,

Saving the world,  
And playing a part.  
Light to dark,  
You brought care to all,  
Along with some hope,  
To those big and small.

Dark to light,  
I was wrong,  
to think you'd be good for life,

I'm sorry you had to turn  
It's my fault the cities had to burn

Link Please change back

It will be okay

Please...

Please don't become dark

It's not your way...

At the finishing point of her poem, Link had had just about enough of her. He dropped her and walked to the bed and picked up the sword...

Zelda could see Link was ticked, she watched weakly as he came back and slowly push the sword through her. You know what? Link was right, she couldn't feel any pain anymore... she was too dead...

Zelda's eyes shot open. Where was she? She sat up fast and looked around. Looking at her arms and legs she found no scratches or scars. It had all been a dream! She looked out her window into the thunder storm and saw Link walking up the hill. She waited for him to come up. She was wondering why he was making such a racket and why someone hadn't stopped him yet. When he reached her room she let him in and greeted him with a happy "Hello."

"Link! You wouldn't believe this weird dream I just had! You'd gone evil and killed everyone and worked for Ganondorf and such and you came up here and you killed me! I just wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for Hyrule before it was too late!"

Link laughed loudly and smirking said in a low growl, "But Zelda... it is too late..."

**Shadow: So? How was it? Sequel? I think so! R&R and tell me! Also I have a little advertisement for my next story.**

Lost

**In every bright place, there is a darkness like no other. A shadow caused by something as beautiful as a tree, or as simple as a flower. Something that must be stopped at no cost, yet only when the final darkness is about to cover all the land, a brightness has come from one place. A place that was once a free land, where peace and beauty lay in abundance. That land now taken over by darkness is soon to be freed by one person alone, and he must overcome many challenges, some physical, some mental. He must destroy the evil that has taken over the land and bring the light, only one problem, the one saying he has never heard before in his life, will now be heard from an old woman soon after peace is restored. "To Light a Candle, Is To Cast a Shadow" **

Coming soon by SSPRTO (Shadow Sammie Products Randomly Thought Of) ©


End file.
